Underscores
underscores is an electronic musician based in San Francisco, and member of music collective six impala. He also collaborates with SCRIPT as curryrice. Discography EPs *''Air Freshener (2016, Good Enuff) *''skin purifying treatment ''(2018) *''we never got strawberry cake (2019) Singles *''mild season (2015) *''that's cute ''(2016) *''ode to machintosh plus ''(2016) *''buttons (live mashup) ''(2016) *''popgun ''(with nick anthony) (2016) *''a similar course (live porter robinson and madeon mashup) ''(2016) *''Nightmare Fuel ''(2016, Maverick's Playlist) *''haha idk (Original Bass) ''(with Holly) (2016, La Clinica Recs) *''duly noted ''(2016) *''runlet ''(2016) *''fold (2016) *''joshua (for a school project) (2017) *''Climate ''(with Who Came After) (2017, spirited.) *''whoop whoop (for a school project) ''(2017) *''good morning ''(2017, PIL Society) *''the beast i worship ''(2017, six impala) *''cradlesong ''(with acaer) (2017) *''the niche market (mashup) ''(2017) *''pause ''(2017) *''the city with no wind ''(2017, six impala) *''about the kid who ran away ''(2018, Night Owl Collective) *''twisted lines ''(with Just Another Crew) (2018, six impala) *''sneakerhead ''(2018) *''SPIT ''(with Knapsack) (2018, six impala) *''throwing tantrums while the car's parked ''(2018, Phuture Collective) *''about the kid that never left the house (2018, bitbird) Songs remixed *''Virtual'' Riot - In My Head ''(2017) *''naji - let's play ''(2017) *''brockhampton - michigan ''(2017) *''Troye Sivan - Bloom ''(2018) *''Kim Petras - All The Time (remixed with Yitaku (2019) Tracks (@underscores) # brockhampton - michigan (underscores remix) (112,000) # feather (85,300) # melodrama (84,200) # a similar course (porter robinson/madeon live mashup) (76,800) # the niche market (mashup) (76,000) # sneakerhead (74,900) # buttons (live mashup) (71,800) # pause (64,000) # ode to macintosh plus (62,300) # cradlesong (with acaer) (45,100) # troye sivan - bloom (underscores remix) (39,600) # voice of reason (38,400) # regulate you (33,200) # you look pretty good in that (28,800) # skincare/i (26,200) # duly noted (25,300) # naji - let's play (underscores remix) (24,500) # virtual riot - in my head (underscores remix) (23,800) # moniker (21,600) # whoop whoop (20,100) # popgun (with nick anthony) (15,100) # fold (14,500) # set u off (365) (14,500) # mild season (14,100) # pity points (14,100) # joshua (13,900) # displacement of reasoning (12,600) # runlet (12,300) # fka (12,100) # skincare/ii (11,300) # 3 step skincare kit (pack) (10,300) # air freshener ep (teaser) (4,720) Reposts (@underscores) # Manila Killa - Run Away (212,000) # Manila Killa - Wake Up Call (feat. Mansionair) (198,000) # Manila Killa - All 2 U (feat. Sara Skinner) (105,000) # underscores - about the kid that ran away (66,900) # underscores - about the kid that never left the house (65,200) # underscores & who came after - climate (59,100) # underscores - good morning (55,500) # underscores - throwing tantrums while the car's parked (44,900) # underscores - the city with no wind (44,900) # underscores - null (44,000) # underscores & whysp - regretful (42,600) # Manila Killa - 1993 (39,100) # underscores & just another crew - twisted lines (39,000) # kim petras - all the time (yitaku & underscores remix) (38,800) # underscores - assembly (intro) (37,200) # six impala - the beast i worship (36,500) # underscores - flippant (33,600) # underscores - off to bed (33,400) # underscores & knapsack - spit (30,300) # underscores & just another crew - hq (30,100) # underscores - tide (28,000) # underscores & holly - haha idk (20,500) # Manila Killa - Atypical (feat. GiGi) (20,500) # underscores - veg out (feat. inho song) (20,100) # Manila Killa - Skin (feat. outsideOUTSIDE) (17,900) # six impala mix001 feat. helvetican & underscores (15,400) # underscores, notactuallyrobin, knapsack, & circuit hour - no money!!! (13,200) # yoku - walls (feat. underscores) (12,200) # underscores & circuit hour - no parents!!! (feat. knapsack) (12,100) # Manila Killa - Midwinter (10,800) # yoku & underscores @ language fest #freesadkey mix (9,020) # underscores - language night 7 mix (7,120) # six impala @ firefest2019 (7,120) # yoku & underscores @ firefest2019 one last ride mix (6,010) # six impala mix003 feat. why you delete? (5,920) Category:Male Category:San Francisco musicians Category:Electronic musicians Category:Singers Category:Signed Category:Six impala Artist